total drama fates
by zina1412
Summary: WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA FATES. EVER WONDERED WHAT HAPPENED TO SOME OF THE CONTESTANTS? FINDOUT IN MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION TOTAL DRAMA FATES. NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY. THE FATE DIALOGUE WILL FOCUS ON WHEN THE CONTESTANTS ARE ELIMINATED FROM PAHKITEW ISLAND.
1. beardo's fate part 1

Chapter 1:Beardo's fate

After beardo was eliminated, the jet flew him home back to his town. He knew his shyness got the best of him. After hours in the jet it landed gently to his house in Los Angeles. His mum was standing near the house smiling with her hands ready to hug. He said goodbye to Chris and chef as they flew off back to the island. "MUM" he cried. "So glad to see you son how are you" mum asked." A lot mum even though I didn't get what I wanted".beardo replied. Mum led him to the kitchen. " I have some sad news Hun" she said with a sad face on. "we are going to move to New York tomorrow after school because the landlord no longer supports the house and we need to move. So sorry but there is nothing we can do". Mum had tears in her eyes. "really mum do we really have to move"? beardo questioned? Beardo knew she was telling the truth. She gave mum a big hug and cried. After dinner and before going to bed, Beardo was really disappointed that he had to say goodbye to his town, school, friends and much worse his birth place. He really liked his town and was really sad he even cried himself to sleep.

The next morning after having a rough sleep he went to school. He told all his friends and classmates that he was leaving and were all sad. After school, mum and Beardo packed there things and drove off. What he didn't know that his fate will change in New York. After a long drive they moved into their apartment on floor 18 room 43 on the left. They entered the room. His mum told him that the bed in the left corner of the big room is his bed forever. He was still disappointed about the move but somehow felt excited to stay in New York. Mum went to Macdonald's for dinner and went back to the apartment. After that it was time for bed.

During the Saturday morning after breakfast, Mum and Beardo went shopping. His mum told him to get the milk and dairy things while she tries to find the beef. While trying to find the milk he bumped into a girl that was carrying some bags. Trying to pick them up, they both grabbed a red bag of each handle and while picking it up, they stared in to each other's eyes. The girls eyes were so deep blue, that they were like water. Her short orange hair with a baby pigtail sticking out. she wore a orange floral dress with a mini pink leather jacket. she wore red sneakers and had pale skin. Beardo didn't say a word due to shyness of course. He tried to say something but all came out was beat boxing. ''PEW PEW CAH CAH BOOM" was all he said. The girl gave him a funny look due not what he was saying." You ok? Are you shy? There's nothing to be shy about" the girl said. Beardo still made sound effects again. The girl gave him a smile." Were you beat boxing? I think you are really talented and good at it" the girl complimented. Beardo blushed. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran away all of a sudden for no reason." HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I DIDN"T CATCH YOUR NAME". he was safe. He then eventually got the milk and dairy things and tried to find his mum. After spotting her, they eventally went home, organised the shopping and had lunch. Somehow after lunch he was tired and took a nap but on his mind was one thing. That girl he met at the shop. She was kind of sweet like but he needed to learn to be brave and talk to others. But this girl teaches him to do that somehow. 6 hours went by when it was time for dinner and then it was sleepy bye.

Sunday went by totally boring but Monday was going to be different. He went to his new school New York High. We was nervous being the new kid when another kid pushed him over on purpose but lucky not in a puddle. But he could see a girl's reflection. It looked familiar. Beardo looked up." You not from here are you" the girl said. "Wait? Are you the guy I bumped into the shop on Saturday?" Beardo gave a silent nod yes. The girl then said something. 'Oh I didn't tell you my name. I'm Linda. What's yours?' Beardo took a breath and whispered" beardo" Beardo couldn't speak up.' Hey you what class are you going to?' asked Linda. Beardo gave her a piece of paper and blushed. Linda led him to the classroom he was in that Linda was in too. Year 9SW. As class began, Beardo sat at his desk feeling nervous. The teacher was ready to speak." Welcome back class you all know me, Ms welkin's.' 'I would you to meet our new student all the way from Los Angeles, Beardo or be AIR doe and please give him a friendly welcome. He is pretty shy' said the teacher. After class finished and recess started, Beardo got to is locker and put the code that the teacher gave him. 13,4 and 5 was his lock code. After putting his stuff away and getting ready for math class, his locker neighbour was Linda but he didn't even know.' Hi beAIRdo' Linda said in a flirtatious way. Beardo jumped. ' Hi' Beardo said. For the first time ever he actually said something without making sound effects and being shy. Linda was shocked.' You actually said something! And were you on total drama pahkitew island? I rooted for you" Linda explained. Beardo gave a weak smile. 'Hey Linda I was wandering if you want to hang out at lunch' Beardo asked. "I would love to Beardo' Linda replied. "thanks" Linda gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran off. Beardo felt more explosions. They were not ordinary explosion but he was in love with Linda and I mean really in love.


	2. beardo's fate part 2

part 2

Beardo walked away going off to english class. Feeling sad and lonely, he couldn't concentrate on school work. All he could think about was Linda.

Linda's POV

I was in the back of Beardo. he is so cute despite his nice hair and hot bear... WHAT AM I SAYING. GET A GRIP LIND. SHOULD I SAY THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY NEW YORK TALENT HIGH? I DON'T KNOW. ITS CONFUSING.

BACK TO THE STORY

Beardo sat quietly at lunch waiting for Linda. After waiting for 10 minutes she finally showed up. " Hey Beardo' greeted Linda. " oh hey Lind' Beardo replied. Linda was ready to confess. " you know this school New York High right? its actually called New York TALENT High. The reason why your mum probably sent you here was because you have a talent,you have a gift,your special and beat boxing ,its who you are ,who you love to be, its you being you and I love you" Linda said with a sparkle in her eyes. Beardo had the same sparkle meaning he liked Linda too. Beardo and Linda hugged then something happened. Their lips crunched moving nearer and nearer when they almost... they quickly moved away. " what just happened" Linda asked. Beardo shrugged. Once school was over he went home greeting mum. " hey Beardo son you okay" mum said nothing and just walked out the door for a break and decided to make some money for the rent. He got his bag and began a beatbox. BEW BEW CEE CEE CEE DO BEW BEW CEE CEE DO. later Linda joined in singing " theres nothing else I can say eh eh eh" over and over. People started to crowd around them with cheers and applause. Throwing hundreds of cash, there stood a man in black in a full suit holding up a badge." Hi I am Mr Peters. I heard both of your amazing talents and want you to sign a record deal. What do you say with this deal?" Mr Peter offered. Linda and Beardo rang each others parents about it and Guess what they said? YES! So they both agreed to the record deal and to make things better they kissed. " can i say something" Beardo asked. "will you go on a date with me" "I would love to Beardo" Linda replied. Everyone clapped and cheered and Beardo and Linda kissed again. The future is sure looking bright for them and it is just the start of it.

The end

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT? WHAT CHARACTER SHOULD I DO NEXT TO MAKE THEIR FATE CHANGE? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**XOX ZINA1412**


	3. leonard's plan

Leonard felt angry enough for no one believed in him. But somehow felt weak inside. There was no explanation but sort of emptiness. He turned around to Chris when the plane landed and starred. " what is it wannabe wizard" Chris asked. Leonard said nothing and walked off while the plane flew back to the island. When Leonard looked up from depression, there stood his mum, dad and his best friend Timmy. " MUM! DAD! SO GLAD TO SEE YOU OH AND YOU TIMMY" Leonard hugged his parents and fist pumped Timmy." Oh Leo I just want to show you something" Timmy dragged Leonard to the garage and there was his unicycle he has been missing." How did you find this Timmy" asked Leonard. "My Little sister always steal things." Said Timmy. After dinner, Leonard went into his room and thought. Maybe he wasn't a magic wizard at all. So he decided to change who he is and look. he took his wizard clothes and threw them in a box that he sealed and put it under is bed. After changing into his green onesie and cleaned his teeth it was time for bed. When his parents were asleep, Leonard and Timmy were talking. " Leonard you feeling ok" asked Timmy. " Im fine" Leonard replied with a sigh. Im not sure your feeling ok is something bothering you?" Timmy questioned. " I don't know" Leonard replied. "Are you trying to say you like Sugar?" asked Timmy. Leonard's Eyes popped out and sighed. "Yes" He said. " You Know what Leonard? If you Like er so much then you should do something romantic. Don't let love run away keep it. if you like go for it" Timmy advised him." Give her what she likes. Pageants and wizards." Timmy advised again. They later went to sleep and while sleeping, Leonard had an idea. So the next morning after breakfast he got pencils out and paper and started to plan something.

**WHAT IS LEONARD PLANNING? FIND OUT AFTER SUGAR GETS ELIMINATED. **


End file.
